familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jonas Amos Martin (1821-1862)
Jonas Amos Martin (1821-1862) aka Jonas Glusha Martin; Ship Carpenter; (b. July 19, 1821; North Springfield, Windsor County, Vermont, USA - d. May 21, 1862; Brooklyn, Kings County, New York, USA) Name "Jonas Amos Martin" is found in the 1850 census, and "Jonas Glusha Martin" is used in an online birth record. Parents *Ephraim Story Martin II (1777-1842) *Nancy Haywood (1788-1862) Birth July 19, 1821 in Baltimore, Windsor County, Vermont. Baptism He may have been baptized on August 19, 1821 in North Springfield, Windsor County, Vermont. Marriage He married Marion Betts (1829-1913) on September 20, 1846. Her father was Matthew H. Betts (1796-1853) a boat pilot that was lost at sea. Marion's obituary appeared in the Brooklyn Eagle. Children *George Washington Martin, Sr. (1847-1910) who was born on August 21, 1847, and married Emma Frances Derevere on October 13, 1869 in Brooklyn, New York. He died on August 17, 1910, in Salem, Connecticut, age 62. *Lewis Edgar Martin (1849-?) aka Lomie Martin, who was born on June 29, 1849 on York Street in Brooklyn, and married Ella Malvina Seaman (1854-?) in 1877, the daughter of Earl Seaman and Ann Terhune of Bridgehampton, New York. *William Wallace Martin (1851-1950), a Methodist minister and professor at Vanderbilt and Drew Universities, who married Elizabeth Hayes, 1890. He died in Tennessee in 1950. *Matthew Betts Martin (1853-?) who was born on September 5, 1853 and worked as a clerk at the New York Life Insurance Company. *Myron Jonas Martin (1855-?) who was born on September 12, 1855, and also worked as a clerk at the New York Life Insurance Company. *Sarah Elizabeth Martin (1858-?), aka Sadie Martin, who was born on January 5, 1858 and worked as a teacher *Mary Jane Martin (1862), who was born on February 25, 1862, at 73 Prince Street in Brooklyn and died in October of 1862. Brooklyn, New York In 1850 the family was living in Brooklyn, New York. Jonas Amos Martin was working as a "ship carpenter". In the 1860 census they were indexed as "James Martin" and "Marian Martin" and he was still listed as a "ship carpenter". Witness When Richard B. Patterson I (1835-1908) became a citizen on October 16, 1860 his witness was Jonas Amos Martin. Richard was married to the niece of Marion Betts (1829-1913). Death He died on May 21, 1862; Brooklyn, Kings County, New York. He also died a month before his mother died on June 26, 1862 in Vermont. External links *Jonas Amos Martin (1821-1862) at Findagrave * George Washington MARTIN, Sr.: born 21 Aug. 1847, Brooklyn, NY; married 13 Emma Frances DEREVERE, 13 Oct. 1869, Brooklyn, NY. • Lewis Edgar MARTIN: born 29 June 1849, Brooklyn, NY, York Street; married Ella Malvina SEAMAN (born to Earl SEAMAN and Ann TERHUNE, Bridgehampton, Long Island, NY, 16 Nov. 1854), 1877, South Manchester, CT. Machinist. • Rev. William Wallace MARTIN: born 25 June 1851, Brooklyn, NY; married Elizabeth HAYES, 4 Sept. 1890; died 9 Nov. 1950, prob. Nashville, TN. Biblical professor, Methodist pastor. Wesleyan University (BA, 1851); Drew Theo. Seminary; graduate studies in Germany. • Matthew Betts MARTIN: born 5 Sept. 1853, Brooklyn, NY. Clerk, NY Life Insurance Company. • Myron Jonas MARTIN: born 12 Sept. 1855, Brooklyn, NY, York Street. Clerk in NY Life Insurance Company. • Sadie Elizabeth MARTIN: born 5 Jan. 1858. Teacher. • Mary Jane MARTIN: born 25 Feb. 1862, Brooklyn, NY, 73 Prince Street; died Oct. 1862. > --> Images Image:1850 census Betts Martin.jpg|1850 census Image:1860 census Martin Betts 2.jpg|1860 census Category:Martin (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles